How To Handle an Irrational Archeologist
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Vala tries to rationalize the irrational. Vala's POV. Daniel and Vala Romance


How To Handle an Irrational Archeologist

Spacegysy1

Daniel and Vala romance

Timeline: not long after Unending

Vala tries to rationalize the irrational. Vala's POV.

~0i0~

I realize, that most likely, because he kissed me senseless, that I, somehow, imagined that he said, and I quote, V _ala, I really do love you,_ before he fell into an exhausted sleep. After all we did recently return after hours in the middle of an insane exchange of gunfire, and then days before that 'hunkered down' as Mitchell called it plus no sleep, and all of that almost immediately following our not really years stuck on the Odyssey into our old age and back again, so we truly are exhausted.

Which, of course, is why he must have become so amorous and snatched me into his quarters when I came to drop off some books he left in the mess hall. Then, well, then he kissed me. Sensuous, slow, sexy kiss. Somehow we managed – without breaking the kiss – to scuttle over to the bed. Fall into it and then – for just a short while – the kiss became more passionate. The ' Vala, I really do love you' slipped out and well, he fell asleep.

Bewildered, I left him there and wandered the SGC in a daze. Aware enough to remember every millisecond of that amazing interlude but dumfounded enough to wander aimlessly, though, full of the knowledge that he didn't mean it and most likely wouldn't remember it.

When the resounding sigh escaped me at that thought I realized I was in the elevator with several others.

"Vala?"

Oh, it's Mitchell. With a big forced smile I turned and nodded.

"You need to get some rest." My CO commented.

"Yet you are still walking and talking." I teased although I just wanted everyone gone so I could concentrate on the memories of Daniel's lips on mine.

"I'm about to be reclining and snoring. Soon as I get home."

The door opened and the remainder of occupants parted, with the exception of Colonel Cameron. And, as the doors slid closed, I realized we were going up.

"Vala? You okay?"

"Yes, I am. I mean I will be. I guess I forgot to get off and go to my… no that's not right." I stopped talking before he got too curious.

Reaching past me the colonel hit the stop button. "Okay, what the hell's going on?"

Hmph, too late, curious is my commanding officer's middle name! "Nothing, really, I just was thinking and I forgot where I was going. Which was supposed to be returning to the mess hall because they usually have cupcakes in the evening and I definitely need a cupcake. A chocolate one with some amazing kind of sprinkles on top. Maybe two or three of them. Because, Cameron, my friend, and not Mitchell my CO, I think I am... no, no, I know I am in love with your archeologist." The exact instant that was all out of my mouth my eyes grew wide and my traitorous mouth fell open in amazement and a bit of fear.

"Okay. You just figurin' that out now?"

He didn't seem the least bit shocked or mad or concerned. For a moment I bit at my bottom lip then shook myself to clear my head. "Yes, yes, I am. Actually, maybe not. Not entirely figuring it out right now, more like accepting that I figured it out some time ago and that now I am sure that I am, really and truly."

"What prompted that little revelation?"

"He kissed me."

"Daniel? Our Daniel? Dr. Daniel Jackson? He kissed you? He knows how to kiss? Holy crap! Who woulda thought that? Good for him! It's about time. Okay," Mitchell reached over again and started the elevator, pushing the button for our quarter's level while I watched him in total confusion.

"I figured he was crazy for you," Mitchell said and gave me that grin of his and his eyes crinkled up adorably and if I didn't love Daniel to distraction I would have pursued Cameron. Really, they are like twins except nothing alike. He continued on and on and I smiled and tried to listen. "but I thought," he said, "he'd just never get around to pullin' himself out of his self imposed broken heart syndrome. Not that he didn't suffer, mind you. And not that the loss was way beyond heartache and terror. But the first time I saw him look at you with that look, I hoped he'd found the doorway into the present. You're good for him Vala."

"I am?"

"Yep, so here's your floor. Go on and tell him how you feel."

"He fell asleep."

"Then you go to sleep and tell him in the morning."

I scurried out of the elevator and turned to Mitchell who grinned and said, "sleep... his bed, not yours, that's where he expects to find you in the morning." He winked at me as the door slid shut.

Truly my thoughts as I removed my boots, jacket, pants and crawled under the covers snuggling next to Daniel were there was no way I was going to fall asleep in his bed with him in it because my mind was jumping from one scenario to another. You know, him yelling. Him accusing me of sabotage. Him glaring. Him all adorably flustered. And those kissable lips all pouty.

~0i0~

My eyes flew open wide the instant I awoke. There was – on my bare tummy – a warm, dirt digging, pottery scraping, roughened, yet gentle hand. Fingers splayed. Hand heavy as if the person it was connected to slept.

What is that Tau'ri word? Condominium? Continuum? Containment? Oh! Conundrum! Yes, that's it. That is what we have here. A conundrum!

The seemingly overwhelming need to look down to see if some act of sleep induced not walking but something all together different had made me remove my tee shirt while in a deep sleep. However, fear kept me frozen in place for a moment.

In minutes my brain cleared and I realized that that hand must have worked its way under my twisted tee shirt while the owner of said hand slept.

Good. He's asleep.

Oh! Wait! Hot moist lips on my neck!

"I really do love you too!" I cried, unable to stop myself and sprung forward in a sit-up of epic proportions! Back straight and strong as the deck of the Odyssey. Legs out, knees locked, toes up. Right hand cupped my left breast and left hand cupped my right breast through the material of my twisted, bunched up, lopsided shirt!

"What's wrong?" he mumbled sleepily, lovingly, words doused with enough sexiness to start my juices flowing.

"You're scaring me, Daniel. Scaring the hell out of me!" That didn't even make sense to me and I said it!

His heavy sigh and the snap of sheets had me flicking my gaze to see him. He rolled to his back with his arm over his eyes.

Thankfully he covered those gorgeous mesmerizing pools of loveliness that often cause me to drown, taking any coherent thoughts I might have stumbled on down into the depths of his hellish heaven.

Returning my gaze forward I focused on the silence settling in with the comfort of a beloved quilt pulled over my head to hide from the boogieman.

"I meant what I said, Vala. There is nothing to be afraid of." Though he spoke softly I flinched as his words pierced through the quiet at the same time I witnessed his tee shirt sail across the room. "You?"

"Yes." Squeaked out of me like a death rattle.

"You don't sound convinced." There was laughter accompanying his words as he sat up, grabbed the hem of my tee shirt, and slowly maneuvered it off of me and set it sailing in the general direction of his.

"I do. And you do. How did this happen?" I wondered aloud.

"Who cares?" he said all the while those moist hot lips worked their way up my spine right between my shoulder blades.

"Yes!" I agreed. "Who cares!" I am very limber, strong, flexible. Still even I was amazed by my effortless contortion from that ramrod straight position and landing in his lap, legs locked around his waist and arms locked around his neck.

Exploring is his forte! His marauding kiss went deep, his hands mapped every part of my body.

My head pulled back! "Daniel! Will you PLEASE get out of bed, now!"

"Huh? What? Why?" My disconcerted archeologist said, stupefied.

"Boots."

"Right."

"Pants."

" 'kay."

I shoved him out of bed then placed my thumbs in each side of my panties, my eyes on him as he undressed and I grinned.

"Don't!" he insisted.

"What? Don't grin?"

"Don't touch those panties. That's my job. Be patient."

Lying back on his pillow I arched, sighed, and with an appreciative yet loving gaze I watched his every move. "Please hurry, darling."

~0i0~

Well, this is odd. Waking up in Daniel's bed. Alone. Did I dream all that amazing sex of the lovemaking variety as well as the wild variety? My body says nope, not a dream.

"Hey," he says softly as he enters holding two mugs of coffee and a small white bag.

"Not a dream." I said aloud. I mean he is dreamy, and obviously it was all so very real.

"What?" he sits on the side of the bed, places a mug on the bedside table and produces a yummy looking muffin from the bag.

"Us? Last night?"

"No, not a dream."

"Alright. Then a dream come true." I sat up, holding the sheet across my breasts, which is silly because he has obviously seen it all. And not for the first time if I count the Prometheus.

"I thought we'd talk." he says staring at the wall.

Ah ha! Here it comes.

"Um hmm. Yes." I whispered, and I really want some of that coffee that smells divine but I am afraid to reach and pick it up because my hands are trembling in the fisted sheet.

He reads my mind and picks up the mug, turns and offers it to me. I let one hand snake out of the sheet. He grins, gets up and looks through his closet and produces that lovely plaid flannel shirt I knew I could never touch and hands it to me.

"But... but... it's... it's your Dad's shirt."

"Put it on, your shaking. It will warm you up."

"I'm not cold." I mumble and put the shirt on anyway.

"You were shaking."

"I have a nervous twitch. That's all. I mean, really, darling, the talking part is always the scary part. Go on. I'm listening and I'm quite warm and comfortable. And I want to cry but more importantly I don't want to be all cry ugly."

His thumb gently wipes away a tear that escaped from my left eye. "You're very soft and beautiful when you cry." He said and kissed my eye.

Daniel can be the most gentle loving man when he wants to be. And, I should take heed of the fact that right now he seems to want to be, which is a good sign. I think.

"I want to keep you in my life forever. I mean living together, or marriage, which ever you prefer. Maybe discuss having a child or two which could be difficult."

"Yes. Yes to all." I interrupted.

"It's going to be..."

"Daniel, darling, it's going to be alright. We can do this. I can do this. You seem to be wanting to do this. So let's do this."

He was nodding repeatedly and smiling, smiling wide and looking happy. And I was mirroring him, nodding, smiling, being very, very happy.

~END


End file.
